An electrical connector includes a contact comprising a conductive member and adapted to be contacted with a connection object to achieve electrical connection. Generally, the contact has a spring portion movably supporting a part to be contacted with the connection object. In order to prevent the connection object connected to the electrical connector or the contact from being easily and unintentionally removed or disconnected therefrom, it is desired to increase a removal force required to remove or disconnect the connection object. For this purpose, various improvements have been made to the electrical connector or the contact as will presently be described.
JP-A-2007-95671 (Patent Document 1) discloses an electrical connector comprising a movable operating member. The movable operating member operates a contact to bring the contact into press contact with a connection object. Thus, a removal force required to remove the connection object is increased.
JP-A-2007-280639 (Patent Document 2) discloses a contact having a structure in which three spring elements intersecting with one another are brought into press contact with a connection object in order to increase a removal force required to remove the connection object.